To Love Zu
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: After the battle between Majin Buu the fusion warrior Gotenks had been absorb and because of that created a new form for Majin Buu, however when Kid Buu had destroyed the planet, what if only Goten survived and was able to slip through a dimensional rip caused by Buu attack and fell into a new journey for him. GotenXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Yuki here and I created a new story that I hope you all enjoy.**

**The reason to why I have created this story was because there isn't really that much cross-over for To Love Ru and Dragon Ball Z so which lead me to create this new story To Love Zu. So please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**I don't own To Love Ru or Dragon Ball Z, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**** (Dragon ball Z Universe) ****

A great evil name Majin Buu had come to earth and started to wreak havoc upon the earth, the mightiest hero Goku had a solution of how to stop Majin Buu reign of terror by teaching his youngest son Goten along with his friend Trunks the fusion technique once they had mastered this technique they created a new hero Gotenks. As Gotenks fought with Majin Buu they were able to achieve the level of Super Saiyan 3 and gave Majin Buu the fight of his life, the once invincible Buu had finally meet his match but sadly the Fusion wore off causing the two boys to split which had turned the situation from bad to worse but luckily for them The Elder Kai had unlocked Gohan hidden power and once Gohan arrived on Earth with his new found powers, he had prepared himself to fight Buu. Once he got the upper hand, against Buu all thought that they had won this match but then...

"Come on you two I have a score to settle with you so do your fusion so I can defeat you." Majin Buu demanded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Majin Buu but your fight is with me leave these two out of it." Gohan said.

"What happened boys? Don't tell me you're scared of fighting Majin Buu."

Both Goten and Trunks were upset hearing this.

"Come on boys you were raring to go, oh sorry then I guess I must have misjudged you two." Majin Buu said while letting out an evil chuckle.

"What he say!?" Trunks shouted

"I think he's calling us weak." Goten said.

"We'll we won't allow someone to call us that and get away with it come on Goten." Trunks said as he and Goten jumped in front of Gohan

"Get ready Majin Buu we'll show you not to mess with us, ready Goten?"

"Yeah let's get him."

"No Goten, Trunks I'll handle him." Gohan said as he slowly walked in front of them.

"Come on Gohan you got nothing to worry about when me and Trunks fuse nothing can stop us." They once again jump in front of Gohan. "Just you watch we can beat him."

'Yes that's it boys do your little fusion.' Majin Buu thought to himself.

"So you ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah let's go."

They both had moved six paces from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each of their arms point away from each other palms open and facing forwards. Both Goten and Trunks started to say "Fuuuu..." then they shuffles their feet sideways towards each other. Then they both had taken exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, they both had swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to each other. Then, while saying "sion..." They had swung their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they had brought their outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing each other and their foot level with their knee. Finally, they both shout "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards one another. They brought their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point both Goten and Trunks fingers had finally touch causing a bright light appeared and both of their bodies to merge.

Once the light had disappeared a new warrior had appeared and he was wearing a blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hairstyle was a rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows down passing his waist. And his eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. This was the Fusion Warrior Gotenks.

"Well Gohan I hope you enjoy your fight, now it's mine turn." Gotenks said while doing some stretches. "So you ready to get your butt kicked Majin Buu.?"

But instead a comeback all Majin Buu did was let out a laugh. "Hehehe-Hahaha."

"What's so funny Majin Buu, the only thing I see here worth laughing about is your ugly face."

But without anyone noticing Majin Buu had secretly separated parts of his body so he could trick Goten and Trunks into doing fusion so he could absorb the power of Gotenks and the knowledge of Piccolo. Once his slime was in place he used absorption to use against Gotenks and Piccolo.

Sadly it was too late for Gotenks to see what had happened and the slime had expanded and started to cover Gotenks body. "Hey what's going on? Get this goo off of me." Gotenks said as he struggled to escape but soon the blob had engulfed both Gotenks and Piccolo and had merge with Majin Buu but before the glob completely engulfed Gotenks or a part of Gotenks had only one word to think of 'Gohan.' Soon after that everything went black for the fusion hero Gotenks, and had created a new form for Majin Buu but luckily 30 minutes had passed causing the fusion technique to wear off and both Goten and Trunks had separated but were still trapped inside Majin Buu.

. Time passes through the darkness and Goten began to hear voices.

"Vegeta! Look we found them!"

"Yes but Kakarot are they still alive?"

'D-Daddy?' was all that Goten was able to think but was still knocked out

"Hey Vegeta, look at this."

"I don't believe it! It's Majin Buu!"

"But how can there be two Majin Buu?"

The voices started to faint until Goten had heard them again.

"Look Vegeta he's transforming."

"What no way, how come his power isn't changing?"

"I can't tell if is power hasn't decreased or increase."

"Hahaha, he's totally puny."

"Don't let his size fool you Vegeta. He's power hasn't decreased so he still powerful."

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" The new Majin Buu screeched.

"He's planning to blow up the planet!"

"What? We have to get everyone out of here!"

"Right I'll get the boys Vegeta."

"Kakarot what are you doing, what about the boys?"

"Sorry Vegeta but there isn't time."

After that, the voices fainted once again, this time for good.

As Kid Buu blew up Earth, he caused a rip in the space/time dimension that caused only Goten to travel through.

(New World)

Goten had slowly opened his eyes. He got up with a massive headache. "Owww, what happened?" Goten said as he looked around. It seems that Goten had landed on a patch of grass. "Huh where I'm I?" Goten then got up and saw that he was at a park. "Wait a minute." Goten then looked around the park. "W-Where Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo, I can't sense them anywhere." "Hold up." Goten then closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. 'I can't sense Majin Buu energy, but for some reason I can sense people energy. But that's impossible Piccolo told me and Trunks that Majin Buu had killed all the people on the planet Earth how are there survivors?" Goten then walk a little bit further and saw many people in the park. 'No way there are actually survivors, but how come there all calm like Majin Buu was never even here? Goten then thought it would be best if he search around and see what's really going on.

As Goten kept walking around the park seeing all these people having a great time with their families. 'Wow look at them, it like the destruction that Majin Buu causes never even happen.' But Goten had a sad look on his face. 'But where's Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo even Majin Buu what could have had happened to them?' Soon Goten thoughts was interrupted when he saw a girl probably a year younger than his age asking some boys for help but they walked away, Goten knew that she needed help so he decided to see what had happened.

While Goten got near the girl he got a better description of her she had black hair with pigtails and dark brown eyes, "Hey excuse what's wrong?" Goten asked the girl. Once the girl got a better view of the boy she had to admit his appearance was quite strange, she say him wearing some kind of karate uniform and not to mention his hair style was kind of out of this world. "Umm there's a cat over there stuck on the tree and I want to get it down, I've been asking people for help but they didn't care." Goten knew that the girl really did care for that cat. "No problem I can help, by the way my name is Goten what's yours?" The girl was surprised that someone would just ask her for her name like that. "Umm my name is Kotegawa Yui."

"Wow such a nice name." Goten said.

Kotegawa couldn't help but blush a little bit; a boy she just met complimented her.

"So can you take me to where the cat is at?" Goten asked politely.

Kotegawa then nodded and took Goten to where the cat was. "There's the cat I was talking about." Kotegawa said while pointing to the tree where the cat was. "Can you please get it?"

"Of course no problem." Goten then started to climb the tree he could've have flown up there but he remembers his brother words about how not to fly when people are near. As Goten had finally reached to where the cat was. "Hey kitty I'm here to help you." Goten then reached for the cat luckily for him the cat didn't scratch him. When Goten finally got the cat, he jumps off the tree, "Here you go." Goten said as he gave Kotegawa the cat.

"Um-um thank you Goten." Kotegawa said while having a small blush on her face.

Goten was wondering why Kotegawa face was red 'Is she sick?' But Goten had to ask her something. "Um excuse me quick question, have you ever heard of someone name Majin Buu?"

Kotegawa then had a pondering look on her face. "Sorry but I never heard of anyone by that name, may I ask why?"

"Uh oh never mind but thanks anyway." With that Goten had started to walk away but before he left he turned around to Kotegawa. "I hope I get to meet you again." With that Goten had finally ran out of the park. Kotegawa on the other-hand just had a blush on her face again after hearing what Goten said; she soon left the park as well.

* * *

(With Goten)

Goten had left the park and soon found himself in a city and started to walk around. 'I can't believe that Kotegawa never heard of Majin Buu after all the horrible things he had done.' As Goten was still walking around the streets he thought it would be wised to search for Trunks, Piccolo and even Gohan so he went to an ally and while no one was looking he quickly flew up into the air and began his search. While Goten was flying he thought it would be best to look for Korin Tower since it was the only place he remembered that wasn't destroyed by Majin Buu, as he kept looking he couldn't find it 'Where is that tower there's no way that it could of have disappeared like that.' So Goten had ended his flight and returned back to the city.

When Goten had finally returned to the city he probably knew it would be best to ask for help, so he went and ask direction to one place that wouldn't be gone. Goten had asked a man who looked to be in his twenty, wearing a suit and was holding a suitcase, Goten decided to ask this guy for help. Goten had walk up to him and tugged on his suit, the man soon look down and saw a boy. "Yes can I help you?"

"Umm excuse me sir but I was wondering if you can direct me to the capsule corp building?"

"Look kid I don't know if you're trying to waste my time but I never had heard of that place." With that the man had soon left leaving Goten with a shocked look on his face.

'What Capsule Corp isn't here but that's impossible Capsule Corp is one of the most successful business in the whole world or at least that's what Trunks told me. But that still doesn't make any sense unless, could it be that I'm on another planet?' Goten then looked around and saw most of the people 'No that's not it everyone looks normal enough and even their energy signature is the same but then again now that I see it, the vehicles here are not the same as I'm used to seeing, they don't hover like any of the cars I usually see.' 'Oh man what I'm I going to do now? I'm all alone I can't sense anyone energy what I'm I going to do now, I'm stuck in a place I never been.'

Goten thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream, Goten then immediately went to where the scream was, he then followed where the scream was and found out that the scream came from the alleyway, when he got there he saw a young boy who has golden brown eyes and orange-brown hair and a girl who seems younger than him who has gold brown eyes and brown hair standardly done up in a slight pony tail that made the back-top part of her head look like a pineapple, they both seemed to be cornered by a bunch of thugs.

"Now little boy why don't you be nice and hand us all your money and we'll be on our way."

The little boy then stood in front of his little sister. "No way, I won't let a bunch of stupid heads get our money!"

"Well then you can just die here." One of the thugs then put a brass knuckle on and was just about to hit the boy. The boy then used his body as a shield for his sister and closed his eyes but soon opened them when he had heard one of the thugs say "What the!" then heard a crash, soon he had opened his eyes and saw one of the thugs lying unconscious against the dumpster and soon he look in front of him and saw a boy.

"Hey what the hell happened?"

"Yeah where did this kid come from?" "Hey listen kid get out of here before things too rough for you."

Soon Goten walked in front of the two remaining thugs with an angry look on his face. "Leave these people alone or you're going to have to face me." Goten said as he got to his battle stance. Both of the thugs were angry they couldn't believe a kid was threating them. "This is what little brats get when they try to play hero!" one of the thugs had swung his fist but soon Goten had stop the attack just by grabbing the wrist and soon Goten had launched a straight punch to the thug guts, folding the thug in half. He turned around so that his back was to the thug, grabbing his wrist with his two hands then he flung him over his shoulder with incredible strength. The thug then hurtled down to the ground landing right next to the other thug. The last thug was surprised to see what the boy was able to do, soon he grab a pocket knife and charged straight to Goten, Goten however just jumped into the air and landed behind the last thug. The thug turned around, only to see Goten's fist smashing into his face knocking him out instantly.

Both siblings were amazed at how a kid like him was able to beat a bunch of thugs like them easily and both saw the boy turned around to see them; Goten soon saw them and gave off his father famous 'Son Grin' "Hey are you guys okay?"

Soon both siblings snap out of thought and the brother step up. "Umm yeah thank you for your help my name is Rito Yuuki and this is my little sister Mikan Yuuki."

"Well my name is Goten nice to meet you." Goten then turned to where the thugs were knocked out. "Hey do you have a place to go, I think it's a bad idea if you stay here."

"Oh yeah that's a good idea well thanks again for the help." Just as Rito was about to leave he felt a tug on his shirt, he turned to see it was a Mikan "Mikan what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Goten came and saved us I think we should repay him." Mikan said while she brought Goten closer to her.

Rito at first hesitated with what Mikan had just requested but he kept looking at Mikan and saw she was making a determined face showing that she really wants to show her thanks to Goten; soon he realized that he should also show his thanks to Goten as well. "Hey Goten we're going to go visit our father would you like to come with us, he may have some food?"

As soon as Goten heard that word. "Food, Oh wow you really mean it?"

"Um. Yeah of course we do I mean you helped us out and we thought that we should repay you."

Goten soon bowed in front of them "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

With that soon Goten, Rito, and Mikan had left from where the thugs were and went to their father house, When they finally got there Rito had opened the door and soon Mikan had run inside the house as fast as she can and pretty soon both Rito and Goten had entered the house as well. As Goten was inside of the house it look like a studio to him and he kept looking around and also notice some art supplies and some paper, he heard some laughter and decided to go see where the laughter was coming from. He kept walking to the source of the laughter and saw it was coming from both Rito and Mikan and an old man. 'Must be their father.' He had gold/brown eyes and slightly long and messy black hair, he seems to have big eyebrows, and also seems to be wearing a dark blue shirt and a red headband that says "big haul".

While Goten was looking at both Rito and Mikan with their father, Goten himself was a little bit sad knowing that his father time was up and he had to return to the other world, his mother was killed by Majin Buu and as for his brother as Goten much hated to admit it but he knew Gotenks was absorb and Gohan had to fight him, so he thought what could have had happened to Gohan he could still be alive… or killed by Majin Buu.

His thoughts were interrupted when the father of Rito and Mikan had called him. "Hey there my name is Saibai Yuuki and Mikan had told me what you've done and I wish to thank you."

"Oh. Heheh it was nothing really I'm just glad that I got to help, it's something my brother taught me." Goten said while putting his left hand behind his head.

"Well remind me to buy that man a drink, so do you have his number so I can call him and tell him you're here." Saibai said while giving off a grin.

Goten face then gave off a sad expression "I'm sorry sir but my brother had died in recent events as well as my mom."

Saibai, Rito and Mikan were all sad after what they heard this little boy had lost his mother and brother. "Oh I'm sorry what about a father?"

Goten knew he got to see his father but was technically still dead and he remembered Gohan had told them not to tell anyone about his father about how he's dead but he got to see him. "Well my father died before I was born."

Saibai, Rito and Mikan felt even sadder this boy had no family, Saibai then quickly decided to change the subject. "Umm so are you hungry?"

Goten facial expression then change from sad to happy "Oh yes I am."

Saibai was glad that he was able to see Goten expression change.

"Oh. Uh excuse me Yuuki-san but I was wondering if I could draw something?"

"Of course go right ahead." Soon the telephone started to ring. "RRIINNGG!" "Oh excuse me I'll be right back and we can go out and eat something, okay?"

Everyone had nodded in agreement and soon Saibai had left to go and answer the Phone, when Saibai had left Goten then went to go find some paper and a pencil and when he did he went to go sit down somewhere and started drawing. Both Rito and Mikan were curious to see what Goten was drawing.

"Goten-Kun what are you drawing?" Mikan asked.

"Oh it's a surprise so please wait a little while."

Both Rito and Mikan nodded in understanding to give him some privacy, a couple of minutes later Saibai came back with a disappointing look on his face.

"Dad what's wrong?" Rito asked.

"Oh well I was working on a latest project and I brought it to my publisher and he denied it, now I have to come up with a new project by the end of the month."

"So what are you going?" Mikan asked.

"To be honest I don't know Mikan."

"Hey everyone I'm done."

Everyone soon looked at Goten seeing that he finally finish his drawing. "Hey I'm done, want to see it?" The three of them nodded and soon Goten had showed them his art work. Saibai, Rito and Mikan gaped at the drawing. It was amazing. The drawing was of an serpent like green Dragon emerging from seven glowing Orange orbs. The background was of a mountain range and the sky was dark and cloudy.

"Amazing" Mikan said in astonishment.

"W-what is that?" Saibai said as he extended his hand to Goten asking if he can see the paper.

Goten then handed the drawing to Saibai, "That's Shenron." Goten replied with a smile on his face.

"Shenron?" Rito asked while looking at the drawing.

"Yeah he's a mystical dragon who grants any wish you want as long as you gather all seven dragon balls, these things." Goten said as he was pointing towards to the dragon balls in the drawing.

Everyone started to become more interested in Goten imagination especially Saibai. "Hey Goten can you tell me who told you this?"

"Well my big brother told me about them."

"Interesting" Saibai said as he was rubbing his chin. "So did your brother tell you anything else?"

"Yeah he told me lots of stories, would you like to hear them?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

Now Goten had explained to Saibai, Rito, and Mikan all the adventures that his brother had told him from when Raditz first came to earth to when Majin Buu attack. Everyone was amazed at the tale Goten had told, however Goten on the other hand had edited the story due to the fact that his brother had told him to keep their adventures in private but Goten knew it wouldn't hurt a bit if twisted the adventures a bit, for example the story was the same as everything except he didn't say Goku was his father or Gohan was his brother and he just changed his name in the story to Beat (Sorry not good with names) soon he had finish telling his tale and when he finished he saw everyone with a surprising look on their faces.

"That's amazing Goten-Kun!" Mikan said with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah Goten that was an incredible story, so what happen to Betunks (Trunks and Beat name combine) when he was absorb by Majin Buu?" Rito asked hoping that he gets to find out what happened next.

Goten then looked down with a bit of a sad look on his face "I'm sorry but that's the end of the story, that's where my brother left off but since my brother was gone he never got to finish it."

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't mean to say that." Rito apologized.

"No, no it's okay, so what did you think of it?"

"Well Goten I just got one thing to ask you." Saibai said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Huh, and what would that be?"

Then out of the blue Saibai had bowed in front of Goten with tears in his eyes. "Please allow me to turn this magnificent story into a manga."

"Manga?" Goten asked while tilting his head a little bit to the right.

Saibai then stopped crying and quickly got up. "What don't you know what a manga is?"

Goten then had a pondering look on his face for a few second and faced back to Saibai. "Sorry but I never heard of a manga."

Saibai then felt something break inside of him, soon he left and a couple of minutes later came back with a whole box. "Hey Goten why don't you take a look inside." Saibai said while patting on the box.

Goten did as he was asked and went towards the box and opened it, once he had opened it he saw many different types of books, he grabs one of the books and started to look over them. "Wow I never have seen these types of books before." Now that was the truth, his mother had only let him read books that only involved with literature and no pictures.

Saibai was happy that he got Goten to finally see the greatness of manga. "So Goten what do you think about manga now?"

Goten was still reading the manga but he was able to turn to Saibai with a big smile on his face. "I think that they're amazing."

"Well Goten so will you allow me to turn your tales into a manga series?"

Goten then didn't know how to answer to that question. "Umm, I don't know?"

"I'll tell you what I won't be a selfish person for every manga that we sell I'll give you 50% percent of it, so what do you say?"

Goten still didn't know what to say, to be honest he didn't even know what a percent is and but then again it would be nice if people got to hear all of the great adventures that both his father and brother had and since he knew that Gohan was gone maybe it be best at least people who'll read the manga will know how great a person both his brother and his father was. "Okay Yuuki-san I'll do it."

"Ahh, that's great Goten." Saibai then extended his to Goten to offer him a hand shake. "I believe this is the start of a new life."

Goten was at first confused at what Saibai was talking about but thought to ask later. But what Goten didn't know is that it a whole new life for Goten and for the Yuuki family.

"By the way, what would you like to name the manga?" Saibai asked.

At first Goten didn't know what the title should be but then it came to him "How about Dragon Ball Z?"

Saibai just smiled and said "Perfect."

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe**

Once Goku defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, the Earth was saved once again and everyone was brought back by the Namekian dragonballs. When Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and the original Majin Buu returned to the Kami's temple, everyone was in joy when they saw the heroes return home. But when Goku looked around for his son, Goten, no one knew where he was. Everyone thought that when they made the wish to bring everyone back to life, they thought he was revived too. But when they tried to sense his ki energy, he couldn't find him anywhere. However, they still had the dragon ball they can use to bring back Goten.

Everyone was ready, they had all seven dragon balls to use to summon Shenron. "Shenron arise we need you to grant our wishes!" Goku shouted, then all seven dragon balls had started to glow and the sky then turned immediately dark soon a powerful light had emerge and had flown upwards to the sky causing a giant green dragon to appear.

**"I am the eternal dragon state your wishes so I may return to my slumber."**

Goku then shouted "Shenron I wish that my son Goten would return to us from the otherworld."

Soon Shenron eyes started to glow red and there was a moment of silence when eyes had stop glowing." I** am unable to grant your wish!"**

"What?" ChiChi demanded, "Why can't you bring my baby back to life?"

Shenron replied _**"The one call 'Goten' cannot be brought to life, for he is not in the 'Other World'!"**_

Everyone was shocked to what they had just heard Trunks then walked a bit closer to Shenron and said "So wait does that mean Goten is alive?"

Gohan then said "If that's true, then where is he?"

"Hold up can't we just ask Shenron to bring Goten here."

ChiChi soon got happy and said. "Good idea, Goku..."

"I know," Goku said, "Okay then, Shenron I wish for Goten to be brought back to us."

Shenron's eyes started to glow brighter.

Hoping that Shenron will be able to grant their wish, Shenron eyes had finally stopped glowing and said _**"I can not grant your wish!"**_

Everyone was now upset and ChiChi was even furious "Why can't you grant our wish!?"

Shenron replied _**"The one call 'Goten' cannot be found."**_

"What do you mean my baby can't be found?!" Chichi said with both a hint of sadness and rage in her voices.

Suddenly, a voice appeared _"Allow me to answer that for you."_

Recognizing the voice, Goku said "King Kai is that you?"

"_Yes Goku it's me," _King Kai said, _"As much as I hate to be the bearers of bad news but Shenron is right Goten can not be brought back."_

"So wait if he's not in the otherworld then is he on another planet?"

"_Sorry Goku but that's not the case, you see when Majin Buu had unleash his attack to destroy the earth not only was it powerful enough to destroy your planet but also cause a dimensional rip and it seems that Goten was lucky enough to survive the blast but he was engulfed by the rip and was probably sent to another Universe which is beyond Shenron powers to retrieve him." _

Everyone was shocked to hear what King Kai had just said.

"You're kidding me right?" Goku asked.

King Kai replied _"Sorry Goku but as much as I love to joke around Goten can not be returned."_

Everyone couldn't believe it, was Goten really gone. Trunks was sad hearing that his only friend is lost somewhere and can't be brought back to them, Gohan was upset hearing this he had lost his only brother and he couldn't do anything to save him, everyone had stood quiet for a moment but King Kai cleared his throat which got everybody attention and said _"I'll try my best to find him but know this there are a vast number of universes and it will take me a long time to find him."_

"Please King Kai try your best to find him." Goku said.

"Just do your best to find my baby!" ChiChi cried.

"_I will," _King Kai said, _"But for now, use the last wish for something else. I'll inform you if I find anything."_

After he said that, King Kai's voice disappeared.

Chichi was crying knowing that her baby was gone and can't be found. "M-My B-Baby is gone."

Gohan on the other hand was furious at what he heard his only brother is gone and can't be returned.

Goku placed his hands on both of their shoulders and said "Don't worry you two, Goten will be fine."

"Father are you sure I mean Goten is just seven years old, you really think he's okay?"

Then Trunks step up and said "Yeah Goku I mean Goten is strong, but will he be able to survive on his own?"

"No worries Trunks I know Goten will be fine."

Shenron, growing impatient, said _**"State your wish so that I may return to my slumber!"**_

Everyone didn't know what to wish for since Goten couldn't return to them and so everyone was wondering what should their wish be.

Goku kept wondering then looks at Majin Buu and got an idea "Hey I got a idea." Goku said making everyone to look at him "How about we wish that every earthling memory of Majin Buu to be erased."

Everyone looks at him in a confused way and he said "Since the good Buu was separate by the evil Buu, his evil intentions were long gone. Now that he is good now and everyone still remembers his bad actions, we can ask Shenron to erase their memories!"

Mr. Satan then said "What a great idea!"

Goku then said "Does everyone agree?"

Everyone, except for ChiChi, Trunks and Gohan agreed.

Goku then said to his wife "ChiChi, I know it's hard that we can't wish for Goten to be here. But remember King Kai is going to try his best to find Goten, so please don't worry."

ChiChi wiped her tears and said "Okay."

Then Goku had walked up to both Trunks and Gohan "Hey listen you two everything is going to be okay, alright?"

"Alright father I understand."

"Yeah I guess Goten is smart enough to take care of himself."

Goku then turned to Shenron and said "Shenron! We have a wish, I wish that everyone who remembers the destruction that Majin Buu caused would forget, well except everyone who is here!"

Shenron eyes glowed red and then said _**"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!"**_

All of a sudden, Shenron started to glow and the Dragonballs dispersed around the world. As ChiChi just stood there, Goku tried to comfort her.

"He'll be fine," Goku said.

ChiChi replied "I know, but he's all alone. He has no food, shelter or anyone. I'm am worry about him."

"Hey Chichi don't worry about him I know Goten and he'll be okay and who knows maybe he got sent somewhere nice."

"Yeah but still I hope my baby's okay."

**Well I hope you guys got to enjoy the prologue of this story now please leave a review and tell me what you think of it I would really appreciate it and if there things I should correct please tell me so. **

**So until next time.**

**Yuki **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here's the next chapter for To Love Zu and I wish to thank everybody who loves and support this story so on with the story**

******I don't own To Love Ru or Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

(Ten Years Later)

Ever since Goten had meet the Yuuki family things had been interesting for him he even got to meet Rito and Mikan mother Ringo, when he first meet her she was interested at first she kept examine his body impressed that a boy his age has a very toned and muscular body, especially for someone his age. When Saibai had told her about Goten she immediately felt sorry for the boy so both Saibai and Ringo had decided and ask Goten if he would like to be part of their family. Goten at first surprised about what they had asked him, at first he didn't know what to say but as much as he hates to admit it but he was alone now he couldn't sense anyone energy, his whole family is gone 'Maybe it's for the best.' so he had said yes to their offer and had a new family who loved him. Now thanks to Saibai and Goten working on the manga of Goku tales it had become the most popular manga in history making both Saibai and Goten very successful.

Goten has been living with both Rito and Mikan for at least for nine years until he was old enough to buy his own place with the money he had gained from the Dragon Ball Z manga series but the house he had bought was still around the corner of Rito and Mikan house also he need to keep his training to himself, Goten has a personal garden that he loves so much and Rito would come over and help out with it. Thanks to Saibai and Ringo he had been able to attended school with Rito and now they are both now attending Sainan High School

"Gohan, Gohan!" The little demi-Saiyan shouted, Goten tired his hardest to reach for Gohan hand but as soon as bother of their hands got close to each other a explosion had appeared behind Gohan engulfing him into the flame, Goten then heard a voice, "Goten, honey" he turned around seeing his mother running to him soon Goten tried to run to her as well but her entire body was covered in a pink blast and was turned into an egg. Goten tried to run to the egg but before he could reached it the egg was stepped on, Goten then look up and saw a face he was too familiar with it was Majin Buu, Majin Buu had an evil smile on his face as he kept his foot on the egg and kept stomping it and pretty soon Goten was angry and just as he was about to fight him until his father appeared in front of him maintaining a battle stance.

"Goten get out of here." Goku demanded

Just as Goten was about to fulfill his father request Majin Buu had appeared and launched an upper-cut to Goku stomach causing Goku to cough up blood and soon fallen in front of Majin Buu feet.

"Daddy!" Goten soon ran to his father lifeless body trying to wake him up but Majin Buu started to laugh "Ha-ha-ha, what's wrong boy you can't beat me?" With that last statement Majin Buu had raised his hand and formed an energy blast and had launched it towards Goten "Ahhhhh!" Goten screamed.

As Goten was screaming he fell out of his bed and landed head first on the floor. "Oww, that hurts." Goten started to rub his head 'Man that dream again.' Soon he had finally got up and look over at his alarm clock 'Well I got to go and get ready' Goten soon went to his closet and started to get ready for school he dressed with a white short sleeve button shirt and green trousers with a yellow cross-hatched pattern, and had put on a lemon colored blazer and a green tie.

Goten soon left to the bathroom to freshen up when he went to the sink to wash his face he look at his mirror, ever since Goten had gotten here his appearance has change like how he has a mullet-type haircut now, since the Dragon Ball Z manga has been released fans who love the manga always thought that Goten was just cosplaying as the main protagonist Goku so Goten decided to change his appearance over the years.

Goten then went downstairs to go and get breakfast, he started to cook his own breakfast along with his bento lunch when he had finish he took out a huge bento box and started to put his lunch in it and soon left to go to Rito and Mikan house so that both him and Rito can walk to school together. When Goten had soon left his house he started to walk to Rito house, as soon as he got there he knock on the door

"Coming!" A voice shouted from the inside. The sound of footsteps resounded from behind the door. A few seconds later the front door opened with a certain someone head peaked out from the crack.

"Hey Mikan-Chan how are you?"

Ever since Goten had lived with Mikan they been very good friends with each other but Goten then realized despite her young age she was the most mature out of the three of them but they were still be able to be good friends in fact at some point she sees Goten as another brother that she loves just as Rito while for Goten on the other hand thinks that she reminds him of Trunks since she was the brains and Goten was the clueless. The minute the girl saw him she swung the door open the rest of the way and rushed forward engulfing him in a hug while saying. "Goten-nīisan".

Goten then decided to hug her back "So can I come in?"

Mikan then let go of Goten "Of course you're here for Rito, right?'

"Yeah, do you know where he is?"

"He's upstairs I just woke him up so he's getting ready, would you like something to eat?"

"Nah I just had breakfast a while ago and beside I think I'll manage with this" Goten said as he brought out his big Bento box.

Mikan just sighed at the size of the bento box "Goten-nīisan how can you eat so much, it's like your stomach a bottomless pit."

Goten then gave off his 'Son Grin' and started to rub the back of his head "Hehehe sorry but I guess I'm just like that."

Mikan then let out another sigh "Oh yeah Goten-nīisan I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor? What is it?"

"Well you see when I went to wake Rito up I notice he kept saying 'Haruna-chan' and I know that every time he tries to ask her out he always chicken out, do you remember Haruna-chan?"

Goten then had a pondering look on his face for a while 'Haruna-chan?' "Oh wait now I remember." The only reason that Goten had remembered who Haruna was because of a certain event that took place In eighth grade, both Goten and Rito were the same class and that's where Goten had met Haruna by that time, when the school garden was vandalized, Rito, who was caught on the scene and was mistaken to be the one who had done it Goten tried to defend his friend by saying that it wasn't him but nobody still believed them and Goten was upset that everyone thought that it was Rito who did it, however Haruna was the only one in the school who didn't look down on him or believe he did such a thing, knowing how caring he is to plants and that's when Goten knew she was a nice, caring person but also notice how since that day Rito face has been red every time that they see each other.

"Yeah now I remember Haruna, but what does that have to do with the favor you asked me about?"

"Well that's simple you see I have a job for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Well," She got closer to Goten ear and whispered something to him, when she finish she had a smile on her face and said "Understand?"

"Well hang on now, now I may not be the brightest knife in the crayon box but wouldn't Rito be mad at me if I did that to him?"

Mikan once again sighed at what Goten just said; to be honest Goten wasn't really that bright but amazingly was still able to be at the same grade level as Rito despite him being only a year older than Rito. "Well actually no he won't Goten in fact if this works then he'll happy and wouldn't you want Rito to be happy?"

"Well I'm still not sure about this Mikan."

"Tell you what if you do this I'll make your favorite chocolate vanilla pudding."

"R-Really you mean that?" Goten asked with happiness in his voice, as much as Goten can cook delicious food Mikan pudding was the best.

"Yep but only if you follow the plan, got it?"

"Yeah you can count on me."

Mikan smiled at Goten energetic personality soon both Goten and Mikan heard someone coming downstairs, both Goten and Mikan look and saw Rito had finally gotten ready for school and was all dressed up.

"Oh hey Rito." Goten said as he gave of his 'Son Grin' "So you ready for school?"

"Yeah let's go." Rito said as he was walking down the stairs and out of the house.

As Goten was about to leave out the door as well, Mikan then grab Goten by his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Remember the plan, okay?"

"Yep like I said you can count on me."

And with that both Goten and Rito started to leave the house and head towards school, as both Goten and Rito were walking to school Rito had just remembered something. "Oh yeah Goten my father wanted me to give this to you," Rito then went through his pockets and brought out a small envelope and handed it to Goten.

Oh thanks." Goten then took the envelope and opened it and saw that it was a paycheck and it 500,000.00 yen (7920.00 U.S dollars) signed by the publisher who bought the manga series made by both Goten and Saibai.

"Wow Goten that's a lot of money I guess the manga is still a success."

"Yeah but, to be honest I'm just glad that everyone is enjoying my brother stories."** (A/N: Just to let you know the manga in the To Love Ru universe they're still around the Cell saga.)**

As soon as both Rito and Goten was just about to get to school, a sudden crowed then appeared out of nowhere surrounding Goten and all holding a Dragon Ball Z manga in their hands.

"Goten, Goten please sign this!" One of the fans shouted.

"No sign my first!"

Goten couldn't help but chuckle a little bit seeing how everyone wanted him to sign their books, he soon turned to Rito and gave off a gesture telling him to go on ahead without him and Rito did as he was asked and soon headed inside the school building leaving Goten with a bunch of fans demanding his autograph.

(Okay I'm just going to skip to the part where Rito was going to try and confess to Haruna.)

After school Rito was hiding behind a wall looking at his crush. 'Todays the day!' he thought to himself in a determination type of attitude and. Day in which he decided to confess to the girl he loved. 'Todays the day I confess to Haruna-chan!'

'I'm going to do it!' Rito said as he was wondering how he should approach Haruna.

"Eh Rito?" A voice out of nowhere said tapping Rito on his shoulder

"AAH!" With a loud shout he spun around to look at the person that had snuck up on him.

"Damn it, Goten! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on someone like that! Finished with his what he said, Rito stopped, and he gave a glare off to Goten.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that Rito but I need some help" Goten said, while noticing that he was sending him a glare. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

"And what do you need help with?" Rito said while still giving Goten a glare.

"Well you see it's my turn to clean the sports storage shed but your father just called me a few minutes ago telling me that he needs some help with the latest manga chapter, so I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Alright fine but you owe me." Rito said.

"Yeah thanks a lot Rito." With that Goten had soon left out of Rito sight and Rito then headed to the storage room. But what he didn't know was that Goten had hid behind the wall making sure that Rito was in the storage room. 'Good so far Mikan's plan is working.'

He soon found Haruna with three of her friends. Without even thinking about it Goten walked right up to the group and cut into their conversation. "Excuse me," he said, grabbing their attention. He gave the group a smile, "I was wondering if I could chat with Haruna in private?"

"Huh? Why do you wish to speak to Haruna?" One of the friends asked

"Well you see it's my turn to clean the sports storage shed but my publisher called me today saying that I have to return to the art studio and discuss about my next project."

"Eh we don't know we were all just about to head out somewhere," The other friend tried to say but was interrupted by Goten.

"Oh Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee, this would really mean a lot to me." He insisted, giving Haruna and her friends a puppy look. Now for Goten every girl in his school always think Goten is adorable with his child like attitude and his pure innocence and since Goten with his childish elements that made him look, to the three friends, totally adorable.

"AWWWWWW!" the girls said at the same time, they couldn't help themselves but scream like that seeing just how Goten look like one of them just got a nose bleed from so much cuteness coming from Goten.

"Here," The three friends said while moving Haruna in front of them "Haruna you wouldn't mind helping Goten would you?"

But before Haruna was able to even say something, her friends just left with a dust trail behind them.

Haruna then couldn't believe what her friends had just done; she let out a sigh and turned to face Goten. "S-So you needed my help?"

"Yes thanks so much I owe you big time, well bye." Goten said as he ran out of Haruna sight making her think that he had left the school

'Well I guess I should go and clean the storage shed.' Haruna said as she left to the storage shed.

Goten who got out of Haruna sight then look and saw that Haruna was heading to the storage shed 'Okay now for the final part.'

As Haruna reached the equipment shed located on the opposite side of the school, she notices someone else was inside the shed; she got closer and saw that it was Yuuki Rito.

"Umm? Yuki-kun?"

Rito then turns around to see who was calling him and he was surprised to see that it was Haruna. "Haruna-chan what are you doing here?"

"A-Ano, Goten-san had ask me to clean the shed for him, but why are you here Yuuki-kun?"

"Goten had asked me to clean the shed." Rito was confused to why Goten had done this but while he was thinking someone had closed and locked the door.

"Ah! What happened?" Rito shouted as he stood up, rushed over to the door and grabbed onto the handle. He tried opening it, even going so far as to place both his feet on the wall in an effort to get the door to opened, but no matter how hard he tried the door would not budge.

"Hey, somebody please let us out!"

Despite his shouting, No one seems to answer the orange-haired high school student dropped to the floor and wondered what he should do next. That is when he notices someone had slide a small piece of paper under the door curiously, he picked it up and unfolded the sheet. On it was handwriting that he recognized as Goten's. It said:

Hey Rito, Goten here and this was all part of my plan for you to finally confess your feeling to Haruna. And no worries about the door I put a lock on it which will unlock at a certain time but that won't happen in a while.

Good luck!

~Goten~

At the end of the message was a chibi Goten with his Son grin, holding out up the peace sign.

Rito felt his eyes twitching as he stared at the letter. 'I can't believe Goten did this, but now that I think about it there's no way that Goten would be able to come up with this himself.' he thought to himself. 'But still because of Goten I'm alone with Haruna.' Trailing off at the end he blinked several times as the realization hit him.

He was alone with Haruna.

'Now's my chance!' he thought to himself, his excitement beginning to rise. 'Now's my chance to finally confess to Haruna. If I get out of this I'm going to make sure Goten pays for being so nosy!'

"U-Umm, Yuuki-kun?"

Rito gulped.

'Come on, Rito! Now is your chance! Don't mess this up!'

"I..." He stuttered out, only to stop when Haruna looked at him. Gulping he tried again, "I... I... I..."

"Hmm?" Haruna looked at him, wondering what Rito is trying to say. She looked slightly concerned because of how much Rito was stuttering. Rito was just too nervous to even say a sentence without stuttering.

"I... I..." 'Come on! Rito stop stuttering! You can do this, Rito! Just say it!' "I like you!" he shouted, bowing down at the waist so he wouldn't have to look at Haruna reaction. Haruna eyes soon widened as she took a step back from what Rito had just said. Rito still continued his confession. "Since the first time I saw you…! I've liked you!" "So please go out with me!" Rito kept his eyes closed, his body bowed low, because he feared that Haruna would reject him. His face had turned all red thinking about what he had just did, he couldn't believe what he just did. He thought that maybe he shouldn't have confessed to her. What if she didn't like him? She could think he wasn't worth her time and tell him that she didn't want anything to do with him. Or….

"...Ok..." Haruna said shyly.

"!?" Rito blinked he wasn't sure if his ears were just messing with him, looked up at Haruna who was blushing. "I... would like to go out with you. The truth is... I've always liked you."

Rito couldn't believe what he was hearing he wasn't sure if his ears were still playing a trick on him or maybe that he was so nervous that he fainted and this is all just a dream. 'Did Haruna-chan say she's always liked me?'

Rito then notice that Haruna continued. "Yuuki-kun you were always a kind person. You were always taking care of the plants after school, making sure they were watered. Most people forget about watering the plants after school, but you never failed to tend to them. That's why I like you Yuuki-kun a lot."

"You... you like me?" asked Rito, making sure he had heard her correctly and to make sure that this wasn't a dream so he pinch himself. 'Ow, well this isn't a dream.' He then looked back to Haruna nodded. Still wanting to be sure she liked him he said, "then, you will go out with me?"

Haruna blushed as she looked at him. "Y-Yes."

Rito couldn't believe what he just heard his crush has a crush on him, Rito couldn't help but jump in joy soon went to Haruna and gave her a hug which made Haruna blush even harder now.

(Several Miles outside of school)

A certain Demi-Saiyan was walking away from the school and turned to where the school was 'I hope this works' 'But still I did as Mikan asked me to and now I'm going to get some pudding.' Goten thought happily as he fantasized himself eating a giant bowl full of pudding. Shaking his head Goten turned around and started to run to Mikan's home to get some pudding 'Oh but before that.' Goten then hid himself to where no one could see him and soon started to fly off somewhere.

As he did he finally found his destination and soon he had landed, it seems that he had landed near a hill with a tree and under the tree was a tombstone. As he walked to the tombstone he then got on his knees and brought both of his hands together and look at the tombstone, it said 'Rest in peace my friends and family.' Ever since he had gotten here he was still sad for his family so he decided to do something, once in a while he told Rito that he'll catch up with him later and he needed to go and do something important, when he was little he had found this hill and had brought a blank tombstone and had this hill a resting place for all of his dearest family and friends that he had lost to Majin Buu. Even though their bodies weren't there physically he also knows that they would be with him in his heart.

"Hey guys it me I'm back, I just had another great day here I can't believe it has been ten years since I got here, so far it's have been such a great." "Heh, you know my birthday will be in a couple of months and even though you guys can't be here to celebrate with me I know that you'll wish me a happy birthday." Goten soon got up and started to walk away from and soon turned back to the tombstone "Well I gotta go but no worries I'll visit you guys soon see ya." With that Goten had finally started to float up into the air and flew to Mikan house.

Goten had finally landed in the backyard of his house and soon went inside his house, when he got inside he decided to change clothes before going to Mikan house for some of her delicious pudding. As he entered his house he went straight to his room and went inside his closet and look through his clothes 'I wonder what I should wear?' As he kept looking he found a perfect shirt to wear. He took of his school uniform and put on a green and yellow shirt saying 'Son Goten' on it and change his school pants with some blue jeans, then he had soon left and started to walk towards Mikan's house.

As he finally had reached Mikan's house he walk up to the door and rang the doorbell, when he did he just waited for someone to opened the door, a few second later Mikan had finally opened the door.

"Hiya Mikan-chan."

"Ah Goten you're here, so were you able to do it?"

"Yep I did everything you told me to do in fact as we speak right now the lock I place should unlock within 20 minutes, So about my pudding."

Mikan let out a sigh. "Goten is food all that you can think if?"

Goten then rub the back of his head, "Heheh, well I can't help myself when it comes to food, beside your pudding is the best."

"Right..." Mikan said with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. "Well alright then come in." Mikan said as she gestured Goten to come in.

As Goten walked inside the house Mikan had told him to go and sit down on the sofa and to wait for a little while since she needs to make the pudding. Goten then sat on the couch and started to look around 'Wow this brings back memories.' Goten thought as he remembered the nine years that he had spent in this house living with both Rito and Mikan, for Goten it was happy memories remembering the time that Rito and him would always go to the backyard and tend to the plants and also Goten would always play with the animals that would end up there.

While Goten was daydreaming about how his life was here Mikan had finally brought a huge bowl full of pudding. "Here you go." Mikan said with a cheerful tone.

Goten couldn't help but awed in how the pudding look but without hesitation he grab the spoon and brought his hands together "Thank you for the meal." He said and started to chow down on the pudding.

Mikan was just staring at Goten seeing how fast he would always ate, Mikan remembered during the time that Goten lived here he would always eat so much food that Rito and Mikan was amazed of how someone like him could eat so much and yet still have his fit physical appearance. "Be careful Goten if you keep eating like that you're going to pop."

Goten didn't listen since he just kept eating the pudding.

Mikan just had a sweat drop forming on the back of her head seeing that Goten wasn't listening to her just as she was about to say something until Goten had brought the bowl down and brought both of his hands back together and bowed in front of Mikan.

"Thank you for the meal Mikan-chan."

Mikan just smiled seeing how Goten is, he always a very nice person to anyone even if it's a complete stranger, he cares for others including animals and because of this she had a small crush on him when she was little but now she doesn't (Or does she?) "Your welcome Goten."

After the food both Goten and Mikan were chatting with each other for a little while and Goten notice the time and started to walk towards the door. "Well Mikan thanks for having me over and for the pudding."

"No problem Goten your always welcome here."

"Yeah and I really appreciate that" Goten soon opened the door and left the house and turned back to Mikan "Thanks again Mikan hope we can do this again sometime."

"Okay, bye," Mikan said as she shut the door.

Goten then started to walk over to his house, unlocked the door and stepped inside. He made his way into the kitchen even though he ate some pudding he was still hungry due to his saiyan appetite, walking over to his fridge and opened it trying to see what he can eat.

"What should I go with today?" Goten mumbled he then notice the huge bowl of meat and thought he could cook that, so he grabbed the bowl of meat and started to cook it when he finally finished cooking he set the table and finally place the cook meat on the plate and if anyone saw how Goten prepared his food it looks like he expecting company to enjoy this feast but to Goten it's just another daily meal for him.

Goten soon sat down and brought both of his hands together "Thank you for the meal." and with that Goten started to scarf down the food. A few minutes later he had finish his meal with a satisfying stomach but then notice the huge pile of dishes around him, Goten sighed "As much as I love food soo much, I really hate cleaning the dishes." Goten soon got up and started to wash the dishes, when he finished he thought that now would be a good time for a bath so he headed upstairs.

He entered the bathroom not long after, stripped out of his clothes and folded them up before putting them in a basket. After walking into the room on the opposite side of the changing room, he went over to the tub and turned on the water. While waiting for the tub to finish filling up Goten used the shower head to wash himself off.

'I wonder if Rito got to confess to Haruna yet?' "Heheh now that I think about it Rito was the same as Gohan when he was with Videl but I wonder what's it like to ask a girl to be with you," Goten thought about but then shook it off "Oh well I guess I'll never now." Goten said but what he didn't know that every male at school except Rito hated him due to the fact that so many of the girls is attracted to him, yet since Goten was a dense type of person who would never get the hint of a girl flirting with him so they all assume that he's not interested in them.

He switched off the water, both to the tub and the shower head before sinking himself into the steaming liquid. "Ahhh, this is nice, soo relaxing..." Goten began to trailed off as he leaned back in the tub and shut his eyes. He had fallen asleep but woke up as soon as he felt something 'Someone is coming.' the next thing he knew there was a bright flash of blue light coming from the water. An explosion caused the water in his tub to shoot into the air, Goten used his instincts and had jump out of the tub but he notice that he was still naked so he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and soon got into a battle stance waiting for opponent to strike.

Goten notice the light started to fade away he notice a teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a curvacious, almost perfect, hour glass figure. Her most distinguishing feature was the tail which extends down from the base of her back. It was long, thin, and ended with a heart-shaped tip. It seemed to move behind her at random; Goten couldn't help but look at her tail 'A tail?'

"Escape successful," the girl said, snapping Goten out of his thoughts. He blinked as the girls eyes focused on him, however Goten was wondering how a girl had randomly appeared within his tub naked.

The girl was smiling and she said, "hello." she then started to get out of the tub.

"Oh umm hi," Goten then didn't what else to do now but then remembered that his mother always told him that never leave the tub without a towel on so he grab a extra towel and handed it to the girl " Umm, here's a towel."

"Ah thank you." The girl said as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"So would you mind telling me who you?"

"My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, from the planet Deviluke," the girl replied.

"Huh? Planet Deviluke? "So you're an alien then?" Goten asked.

"Yes, I suppose an earthling like you could call me that," she replied.

Normally any normal person wouldn't believe to what she said that she's an alien but Goten on the other hand was excited hearing that an alien was here. "Oh where are my manners my name is Goten, please to meet you." Goten said as he bowed down to the waist.

"Nice to meet you Goten-kun." Lala said with once again another smile

Goten actually blinked in surprise when she just automatically added an affectionate suffix to his name. Goten knew that he had to be a good host even to an unexpected guest. "Well Lala-san would you please come with me so I can make the both of us some tea."

"Ok," Lala replied to Goten offer.

With that Lala had followed Goten to the living room and Goten had asked her to sit down. He then went into the kitchen and started to prepare some tea with some herbs that he grown from the garden he had out back.

When the tea he was finished he poured the steaming liquid into a pair of cups, grabbed them and walked back into the living room. There he found Lala sitting on the couch, a cheerful and happy expression on her face as she looked around the room. Her tail was wagging behind her in a fashion that almost seemed to mirror the look on her face.

"Here you go," he said, setting the tea down. He received a thank you and took a seat on the chair to the left of the couch. Taking a sip of his tea Goten sighed remembering how his mother would always make this tea for him.

Goten then heard Lala saying something "Sugoi..." she said as she let out a happy expression on her face. "This tastes so good."

"Thank you, my mother had taught me how to make it" Goten said as he took another sip of tea before setting it down on the living room table. "Well Lala-san I hope you don't mind me asking about how you suddenly appeared in my bathtub?"

"Ah that would be because of the pyon pyon Warp-kun that I made!" Lala announced proudly as she held out her wrist and showed him a small device attached to it. The thing looked like a silver creature bracelet. It had a center piece that looked like some kind of alien creature with a heart shaped head that held a pair of red eyes, connected to a heart shaped body that was attached to a tail by a pair of claws on either side. It was a very odd looking device, and not something Goten had ever seen not even from any of Bulma inventions.

But then again Goten knew that Lala was an alien so she must have different types of technology than he seen before.

Lala continued her explanation "However I can't define where it goes, it can instantly warp a living thing for a short distance."

"I see," Goten said as he got closer to the device, curiosity got the better of him and he switched from the chair to the couch, sitting next to Lala as he looked at the bracelet. "So this is like a teleportation device that will allow you to travel in a short distance?" 'This is sort of like my dad's instance transmission.'

"That's right!" Lala said. "I used it when I was in the escape pod of my spaceship, and by chance I ended up in your bathtub."

"That makes sense I guess," Goten said. However Goten had another question on his mind. "But why are you naked when you landed on my bathtub?"

"Ah! Well, it only warps living things, so anything artificial like clothing..."

"Can't be teleported as well," Goten finished, earning a slightly embarrassed smile from Lala. "Well I gotta admit even though there are some problems with it I'm amazed that something like that can be made."

"Ah! Thank you!" Lala replied with an enthusiastic and happy smile. It was so innocent and infectious that Goten actually found himself smiling as well.

"You're welcome," he said. "So, awesome warping device aside, I guess the next question I want to ask is why you had to use something like this in the first place."

Lala smiled as she let one of her hands trail along the wrist holding her warp device. "I was being chased," she said. Goten narrowed his eyes a little but didn't speak, letting her continue unabated. "I thought I would be safe if I escaped to earth. But the pursuers came and my ship was broken down. I was almost captured and brought back." She held up her arm holding the bracelet. "If it wasn't for this bracelet I would have been taken."

"I see..." Goten said, Goten took in a deep breath and blew it out before deciding on his course of action, he couldn't just leave someone who's in trouble alone, both his father and brother wouldn't let something like that happen and neither will Goten. "Hey Lala-san," Goten said getting the girl attention "I don't understand the reason to why you're being chased but I will try my best to keep you safe so in the mean time you can stay here."

"Ah! You really mean it?" said Lala, her eyes going impossibly wide as a hopeful smile shone on her face.

"Of course, I would never turn my back on anyone who needs help no matter what the problem is," Goten said with his 'Son Grin'. Goten then saw Lala had launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground as she held him in a fierce hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said with a cheerful tone. But due to her enthusiasm the towel she had been wearing fell off, and Goten stared to feel something weird on his chest then he realized that the feeling he felt was her nipples rubbing themselves against his still bare chest.

Goten didn't how to react to this since this never happen before and due to Goten dense head he just thought that this was just a normal hug and he didn't get any pervy thought since he was just to innocent to have any. Goten thought that he should give her some clothes so he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her off. Lala was surprised that someone one was able to escape her grip with ease.

"No problem I'm just glad that I could help."

Goten then spotted an odd looking creature with black bat-like wings and swirly eyes fly past him.

"Lala-Sama!" it shouted as it jumped into Lala's waiting arms. "Thank goodness you're ok, Lala-Sama!"

"Peke!" Lala replied with just as much enthusiasm. "I'm glad to see you're safe too!"

"Thank goodness the ship didn't leave the Earth's atmosphere yet."

Goten was wondering what that the thing was "Umm Lala-san what is that?"

"Ah! This Peke!" Lala introduced. "An all-purpose costume robot that I made."

'Huh? A robot so like an android that's why I couldn't sense its energy.'

"Nice to meet you," Peke said.

"Really wow another one of your inventions, hold up you said costume robot?"

"That's right! Peke, do your thing!"

"Ossu! Transform! Dress form!" Peke shouted before he began to glow. Goten watched with excitement when he saw the robot burst and transform into what looked like some kind of rope that surrounded Lala. It wrapped itself around her legs, and then her rear end, Goten saw that when it tightened around her shapely ass, an action which was repeated when it did the same thing to her breasts.

There were several flashes of light as the ropes seemingly transformed themselves into clothing. But Goten notice that it just look like a female clothing of Peke but never the less Goten still thought that it was cool for a robot to become clothing.

"Is it too tight, Lala-Sama?" asked Peke, making Naruto blink when he heard the voice.

"Nope, it's perfect," Lala told her...clothes. She held up her arms and moved around a bit, causing her breasts to jiggle. "It's great that you were able to come here so quickly!" She spun around a few times, letting the skirt like part of her clothing spin a bit. After a few test spin she turned to Goten and smiled. "Well, what do you think Goten-kun?"

"It's amazing," Goten said. "I've never seen an a robot become outfit that before, that is soo cool."

"Tee hee!" Lala giggled.

"By the way, Lala-Sama," Peke interrupted. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Ah, Goten-kun has agreed to help me!" Lala exclaimed.

Goten then felt another presence coming towards them. 'Could it be the people who are chasing Lala-san?' So Goten grab Lala and move her into a corner then got into a fighting stance as he saw two men, the both of them are seems to be wearing black suits and shades. One of them has straight red hair and pointy beard and appears to have red pale skin, he also has a long scar on his left eye. While the other has green hair and green pale skin instead. Goten saw that both of them had tails just like Lala-san but instead the end being a heart shape they were diamond shaped.

"You've been quite troublesome to track down," one of them said, seeming to ignore Goten's presence. "I'll have to make sure the freedom of your hands and feet are taken away before we leave Earth."

"Peke," Lala said in a deadpanned tone. "Didn't I tell you to make sure no one followed you when coming here?"

"H-hai..."

"Baka robot!" Lala shouted as she began pouting and waving her arms in the air in frustration. Soon enough she started moving around from one foot to the other in what looked like a funny type of dance, rather than how someone should reacted when their angry.

Goten saw how Lala-san was reacting and to him he thought it was funny to how she trying to be angry but she instead looks cute to Goten.

"Hey so are you the guys who trying to chase down Lala-san?"

"That's none of your business kid." One of the guards said as he tried to take Lala away but Goten had got in front of him showing that he won't let Lala go.

"You think you can scare us kid?" asked the one with red hair. "How about we give you a warning. Step aside or we'll have to hurt you."

Goten then release his battle stance hoping that they can settle this without any violence since he didn't want to resort to fighting. "Well come on you two look like gentlemen, so is there any way we can settle this without any violence?"

One of the man then charged at Goten trying to grab him but the strangest thing happen when he tried to reach him, he just disappeared out of sight when everyone saw this they were surprised even Lala when she tried to find out where Goten was.

As the man who tried to attack Goten was trying to see where he went until he heard a voice "Yoo-hoo up here."

The man look up and was surprised seeing Goten was on top of his head and he decided to ignore how he did that and tried to grab him but once again he vanish and before the man could react, Goten then appeared in front of him and launch an upper-cut attack to his stomach. The guard then grab his stomach and feel to his knee grasping in pain.

After seeing what happen the other man with the green hair then charged straight to Goten trying a roundhouse kick but Goten was able to stop the attack by grabbing his ankle and due to his fighting instinct he then started to spin him around and threw him to the other side of the room causing him to crash against the wall making a huge crack appear behind it.

Goten then relaxed himself and brought both of his hands together and bowed to his waist "Sorry that I had do this."

"Sugoi..."

"Hmm?" Goten turned around and almost shouted in surprise as he saw Lala's face right next to his. Goten was able to see the awed look in her face and he could even see stars shining in her eyes. Goten was actually kind of happy seeing someone being impressed by his fighting and what Goten didn't know is that he was blushing a little bit.

"That was so cool!" Lala exclaimed. "The way you handled those two was amazing. You were all pa! And pow! And they went whoosh!" her exclamations and sound affects were followed by wild hand gestures made to look like mock punches, followed at the end by her waving her arms to show how the two men he defeated were sent sailing.

"Hehehe that was nothing," Goten rubbed the back of his head while grinning. Goten then notice the two men were regaining their conscious and Goten knew that they would be after them once again so Goten then quickly went to the restroom and grab his clothes and then ran back downstairs "Lala-san they'll wake up again soon and we must leave as fast as we can."

"Huh?" Lala looked at him with innocent curiosity as he moved over to her. Curiosity was replaced when Goten scooped her into his arms, which elicited a surprised squeal from the pink-haired female.

"Goten?"

"Sorry for this Lala-san," the Demi-Saiyan said as he ran out through the door. "But we need to move fast. It will be easier this way, so please hold on tight."

With that Lala had done what Goten asked her to do and tighten her grip, when Goten notice her grip tighten he then started to levitate which had startled Lala for a bit and then Goten then started to fly off somewhere.

Meanwhile around Goten house Rito and Haruna were walking together holding hands but both of them had a blush on their face since they weren't use to this kinda stuff but Rito notice something but was to fast to see what it was.

"What was that?" asked Haruna in surprise.

Rito blinked before turning to his new girlfriend. "I don't know"

(Back with Goten and Lala)

As Goten was flying while carrying Lala bridal style, Lala found herself looking at Goten determined features. "Why? Why are you helping me so much?" asked Lala.

Goten then look at Lala giving her a smile and face back to the sky. "That's simple because I won't allow anyone who's in trouble, I'll help anyone no matter the problem." Goten said as he faced back to Lala and gave her his 'Son Grin'

"But now you're being chased because of me," Lala countered. "So why?"

"Well it simple Lala-san," "You're in trouble and I face those kind of situations before and I just can't let anyone be harmed because of that, also I've been taught by my brother that no one should be facing problems alone and because of that I'll make sure that you'll stay safe and I won't let anyone harm you."

Lala's eyes widened. "Goten-kun..."

Goten then stopped in mid-air and started to slowly landed on the ground and gently place Lala on the ground and he grab her hand and made their way to the park. He stopped, looked around for a moment, then nodded.

"Well I guess we should be safe for now," he said to himself as he turned to Lala

However Goten was wrong, both of the men's from his home had returned "Listen kid you just got lucky but now we'll take back Lala."

Goten then got in front of Lala "Sorry but I won't allow anyone to lay a hand on her."

'Goten-kun.' Lala thought to herself seeing how far Goten is going just to protect her.

Goten was surprised when he saw Lala going in front of him "Goten-kun please leave this to me."

"Huh? But Lala-san are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yep just leave it to me."

Goten then just smiled seeing how Lala was "Okay I trust you, so how are you going to do this?"

"Like this," Lala said as she took out what Naruto at first thought was a mobile phone from... somewhere, he had long stopped trying to figure out how each girl seemed to have their own pocket space for housing random items.

"Transfer! Go, go Vacuum-kun!" A bright purple cone of light shot out from what was decidedly not a phone. Several feet in the air above them orange matter materialized in the air. The strange substance coagulated together, forming a shape which soon took a more solid appearance.

It looked like some kind of metal octopus, Goten couldn't help but awed and he also recognized that it was one of Lala's many inventions just from that simple observation.

"Oh crap! It's one of Lala-Sama's inventions!" shouted one of the thugs. Said invention turned around, showing them a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a tube-like mouth. Several metal panels slid apart to reveal a whole in the mouth.

"Take this! Suck them up!" shouted Lala. Following its creators instructions the metal monstrosity began sucking up everything in sight with its hose-like mouth. The air seemed to swirl in a cone shape that expanded outwards the further it got from the robot, sucking in everything from dirt to trees to the people Lala had targeted. It was able to suck the two thugs.

Goten was still amazed about seeing how this machine was working but he wasn't being affect by it since he had used some of his Ki energy to maintain his position.

"Lala!" he shouted, looking at the girl as she floated several feet above the robot. "Turn this thing off!"

"Hmm..." Lala placed a hand under her chin and adopted a thoughtful pose.

"Is something wrong, Lala-Sama?" asked Peke.

"This thing... how do I turn it off?"

"What!" shouted Goten in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you created this thing but don't know how to turn it off!"

Lala looked over at Goten and laughed as a sheepish expression crossed her face. "Well I made this so long ago that I know longer remember how to shut it off."

Goten then faced back to the machine. "Alright then I guess I need to take it out. But how to that without harming the two guys who are still in their?"

Then Goten had an idea.

"Alright, here we go!" Goten said as he started to get into a position 'Heh I haven't done in a long time.' Goten then cupped his hands to his side "Kame..." and his Ki was concentrating into a single point between his cupped hands "Hame...". "HA!" Then he thrust his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The attack was soon launched at the out of control robot. The beam had struck the metal creation right between the eyes, exploding on contact. Rather then release a large gout of flame, sparks of electricity coursed over the things metal hull. The robot shuddered and spasmed as it small explosions took place on certain areas like the exhaust vents, which soon began smoking. It's tails flailed wildly for several seconds in what could almost be construed as pain, were it not for the fact that the thing was not alive. It released one final spasm before it's eyes dimmed and it fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Hehehe, Alright!" Goten shouted in excitement seeing that he was able to use an attack he hasn't used in a while.

"Goten-kun!"

"Huh?" Goten turned around to see Lala float down next to him, her feet daintily touching the ground. She rushed over to him, stopping when she got directly in front of him.

"That was so cool!" She started, giving him a big smile. "I didn't know Earthlings were able to use those things!"

"Heheh well it was really nothing but not everyone can do that type of things" Goten said. "If I remembered correctly the guy who made this move was human but it took him fifty years to mastered but me on the other hand only took me a day."

"Ah! Sugoi!"

Goten scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression. But then he look around and saw how badly the park was damaged and Goten knew he wouldn't want to stick around so he turned to Lala "So Lala, shall we return home." Goten said as he offered his hand to Lala.

"Hai" Lala said as she took Goten hand which made him hold her in bridal position and soon flew off back home.

(DBZ universe)

On a small planet stood a blue skin being with a short stature wearing sunglasses. Also has a pair of cricket-like antennae, which he uses to do his daily searches for the missing Demi-Saiyan until he felt something "Huh? That energy it felt familiar, wait a minute could it be?"

**Well I hope you guys got to enjoy the story until next time**

**Yuki out.**


End file.
